This invention relates generally to a wheel assembly used to move a work machine about the ground and more specifically to an apparatus for retaining a wheel stud in the wheel.
Wheel assemblies of work machines typically use a plurality of wheel studs for securing a rim and tire to the wheel. The wheel includes a central hub and a rim-mounting flange extending radially outward from the hub. The hub is configured to receive a pair of tapered roller bearings that rotatably mount to an axle or spindle. The wheel studs are positioned in a pattern of bores, evenly disposed around the flange. The wheel studs typically include a threaded portion, a head portion and a serrated shoulder portion. The shoulder portion is configured to engage one of the bores, creating an interference fit and preventing the studs from being pushed out of the bores as the rim is positioned over the studs.
Large work machines, such as mining trucks, include extremely large tire and rim assemblies, in many cases the rim and tire assemblies are in excess of ten feet tall and weigh thousands of pounds. These large tires must be handled by forklifts that have been specially adapted for changing the large tires. During installation of the rim and tire on the wheel, it is difficult to align the rim with the studs. As the tire and rim is moved toward the studs, the studs sometimes get pushed out of the bore. Repeated installation and removal of the stud may damage the bore, as the serrations of the stud abrade on the bore.
The studs may also become damaged during transportation of the machine from the manufacturer to the work site. The size of the machines requires that they be shipped with the tires and rims removed from the machine. The wheel studs are often unprotected, causing rust or other damage. Additionally, the machines typically are operated in environments that induce rust and damage to the threads. This damage requires replacement of the stud, beginning the wear cycle on the bore.
Once a bore has become damaged it must be repaired to reestablish the press fit. Repairing the bore of a steel wheel requires building up the damaged area by welding and then machining the bore to the proper size. This welding and machining is costly. The true expense of this repair is further increased by the cost of the machine being out of service. Wheels manufactured from a ductile iron cannot be welded properly and often must be replaced.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.
In one aspect of the invention, a rotatable wheel having outboard end and an inboard end the wheel including a rim-mounting flange having an inboard surface, an outboard surface extending outward from the hub. The rim-mounting flange includes a plurality of bores extending through the rim-mounting flange. Each bore defines a bore diameter. A wheel stud disposed in each of the bores. The wheel stud has a shoulder defining a shoulder diameter. The bore diameter is larger than the shoulder diameter. A retainer is attached to the wheel and engages at least one wheel stud, preventing the stud from being removed from its respective bore.